


Stolen Kisses and Broken Promises

by wanneable



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Breakups, M/M, i felt angsty, i wrote this while i was supposed to be sleeping, lying, mentions of drunk sex, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanneable/pseuds/wanneable
Summary: BamBam waits all night for Yugyeom to come home. He should have just gone to bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> here is some angst yugbam in all it's unedited glory ( the large spaces indicate the story going from present to the past and back to the present )

3:49am and he's still not home. 

bambam waits and waits. he's worried sick, a pit of dread settling at the bottom of his stomach. yugyeom should have been home before midnight, and it's almost 4am.

bambam fears the worst. he imagines a car slamming into the driver's side of yugyeom's car as he made his drive home, and it worries him even more as he plants himself on the couch in the living room of his and his boyfriend's shared apartment. 

it's the most inappropriate time, but suddenly the memory of his first meeting with yugyeom flashes into his head:

 

 

it was a cold evening. it was back when he was still going by the name kunpimook. his best friend, mark, had dragged him along to a club to finally meet the boy mark would not shut up about. jinyoung, he remembered his name was. 

as soon as they got there, he had been ready to leave. clubs were not his go-to way to spend a friday night when he could be curled up in his bed catching up on the latest drama he was into. but mark had promised him that jinyoung would be bringing a friend along, so he reluctantly agreed.

they arrived soon enough, whereas mark immediately attached himself to his boyfriend, leaving bambam to stare at this long-limbed boy in front of him. 

both boys glanced at their grossly-affectionate friends before the stranger extended his hand to bambam.

"kim yugyeom, nice to meet you."

"kunpimook bhuwakul, likewise." 

 

 

a door opening and closing pulls bambam away from his memory as he sees his boyfriend stumble into their apartment. 

bambam runs over to him, wrapping his arms fiercely around the younger boy's neck.

"idiot! where were you? i've been worried all night!"

the only answer the older boy received was a light sniffle. it only took bambam a moment to realize that yugyeom was crying. 

 

it was may. bambam remembers being on yugyeom's bed, legs tangling up with the younger boy's as they both stared at the ceiling.

"bam, have you ever been in love?" 

he honestly didn't know how to answer the question. i'm in love with you, idiot, his brain wanted to scream. he wanted to scream. 

"once or twice before." it's a lie. the first person bambam ever loved was yugyeom.

"oh."

"yeah."

yugyeom turned on his side now, facing bambam. "with who?"

"none of your concern," bambam said, turning to face the boy, their faces a few mere centimeters apart, "since it's a secret." 

yugyeom sighed. "i'm in love."

"with who?"

"a man. i'm gay."

a man? bambam was confused. he was for sure his best friend didn't have a thing for dudes. maybe he was wrong.

"it's you."

 

"yugyeom? baby? what's wrong? you're scaring me." 

 

they finally had their first date. yugyeom treated bambam to a fun date at their local amusement park, where they ended the night perched in the seats of a ferris wheel, overlooking their small town. 

yugyeom turned to face bambam, taking his hand in his and squeezing it tight. 

"bammie? is it okay if i kiss you?"

"perfectly okay."

they spend the rest of that night laying in bed together, just staring at each other and stealing kisses every now and then, whispering promises of the future to one another.

 

yugyeom continued to cry into bambam's shoulder and the older boy guided them both to a sitting position on the floor, yugyeom halfway in bambam's lap. 

 

yugyeom was leaving for a weekend. he was visiting his grandparents to the north, leaving bambam in their newly bought apartment alone. 

"ill be back soon, bammie. take care baby. i'll treat you to a fancy dinner date with i get back"

yugyeom placed a tender kiss on top of the smaller boy's head, and bambam smiled fondly. something about that night reminded him of all of their whispered promises of always loving each other, until they died. 

god, he was so in love with kim yugyeom.

 

"gyeommie? what's going on?"

 

bambam loved waking up yugyeom.

he would always kiss the boy's neck and chin first, faded hickeys that bambam couldn't even remember giving littered the boy's chest. yugyeom would then open his eyes and smile at the older boy, and bambam crawl into bed with him and cuddle into his shoulder. yugyeom would steal a kiss or two from bambam and whisper a promise of loving him forever.

bambam always felt safe from harm and hurt in yugyeom's arms.

 

"i'm so sorry bammie. i'm so sorry."

 

bambam remembers the night yugyeom came home drunk. way too drunk for his own good. 

bambam remembers how rough yugyeom was that night, gripping the smaller boy's waist and snapping with force into him. he would pull out and push in just as hard, even harder, causing bambam to wince in pain. no stolen kisses tonight. no kisses at all. 

 

"yugyeom?"

 

bambam remembers all those hickeys he found now, brushing them off as forgotten love marks he gave his lover.

did he really leave all those hickeys by himself?

 

"i cheated, bam."

deep breath.

"i cheated on you with a girl."

 

bambam stood up in shock, leaving yugyeom on the ground.

yugyeom stood up and reached out for bambam. "bammie, i-"

"no." 

bambam pushed yugyeom's arm away, tears pooling in his eyes.

"you don't get to call me that. you don't get to touch me."

"kunpimook, let me explain."

"how could you!" bambam yelled at the boy. "i loved you! i gave you my everything! you were my everything! how could you do this to me?"

bambam was crying now. 

"i didn't mean for it to happen, it just-"

"how long?"

yugyeom looked up in surprise. "what?"

"how long have you been cheating."

deep breath.

"almost a year."

bambam steadied himself on the coffee table. that would be about a third of their relationship. he was being cheated on for almost a year. that was around the time yugyeom visited his "grandparents." how could he was not known?

"get out."

"bambam, i-"

"get out!"

and bambam cried as he heard the closing of the door and the sobs of his first love one last time.

 

bambam didn't see yugyeom for another four years.

he had a new boyfriend now. jackson wang, and he treated him amazingly. he took care of him and protected him and loved him, but bambam knew he could never love jackson as much as he love the sporadic and spontaneous yugyeom.

they both had spent a night before with their friends, including the ever romantic youngjae and jaebum, two kids jackson knew from college who never stopped kissing each other and had become fast friends with bambam. bambam also rekindled his friendship with mark, although jinyoung informed them that he had stopped speaking to yugyeom. 

bambam was picking up a light breakfast for him and his boyfriend and their local cafe when his eyes landed on a familiar set of eyes. he saw those eyes in his dreams at least once a month. he looked into those eyes every night for three years. he would know them anywhere.

kim yugyeom.

with an arm draped over the shoulders of a girl, who sported a ring.

yugyeom had one as well. 

then those eyes landed on bambam's.

in that moment, bambam could tell yugyeom was happy. he could see it in the way he smiled. bambam missed seeing that smile when he woke up. but he knew that this was for the best.

but as they held eye contact for a moment longer, and yugyeom have a small wave to bambam, both boys knew that they would never forget their beautiful nights of stolen kisses and broken promises.

**Author's Note:**

> lol idk what this was forgive me


End file.
